Against All Odds
by Mrs.Scarlettbutler
Summary: Scarlett agrees to become Rhett's mistress. Charles is captured by the Yankees and no one knows if he's death or alive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I don't own anything regarding MM's Gone With The Wind

I know, I should stick to one story at the time, but I had to write this story, it's finished and I will post it over the next few days. Wade was never born in this story and Charles didn't die but was captured, and no one knew if he was alive or not.

**How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all**

How can you just walk away from me,  
When all I can do is watch you leave  
Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all  
(Against All Odds by Phill Collins)

Scarlett stood in front of the city hall, once this building had been grand and proud as Atlanta herself, now it looked forlorn and unkept under the grey sky, just like Tara and the South. Observing the Yankee soldiers that seemed to be all around the place, her heart sank, this was enemy territory. Some of her courage deserted her, how could she go about finding Rhett here, in the enemy camp? And Rhett Butler of all people, it would in itself be a heavy task, he always had the ability to read her mind, and she just couldn't afford him to do so today of all days.

Taking a heavy breath she found the courage to step closer to the front door, she was not a goose and Tara was too important to loose, because of second thoughts, she couldn't let that happen. How could she ever give Tara up? Tara was all she had left. Steeling herself for what may come, she entered the former city hall and caught the attention of a soldier.

"Ma'm, can I help you?"

Battering her eyes Scarlett looked at the ground before she briefly turned her jade green eyes to the young soldier boy, dimpling she said, "Oh, I hope you can. I'm looking for Captain Butler"

The young soldier found it hard to take his eyes off this charming young woman before him; her eyes were sparkling with innocents and helplessness, when they meet his for tiny moments, before they were lowered properly to the ground.

"Hmm, I'm afraid Captain Butler isn't allow to have visitors. Are you a relative Miss?"

"Mrs. Hamilton. Ohm- I'm- I'm Captain Butler's sister"

Now she stared into his eyes with watery eyes, never had he seen a lady looking so much in need of help, he stood straighter and smiled reassuringly to her, Mrs. Hamilton made him feel more masculine and he wanted to help her and see more of her dimples again instead of her teary eyes. "Don't you worry! I will take you to the Captain, he will let you see him"

Beaming at him Scarlett took the arm offered; he seemed kind enough despite he was a Yankee.

Scarlett was taken to another building, her escort asked for the Captain and left Scarlett to the fat Captain in charge.

"How can I help you Ma'm?"

"Oh! I want to see Captain Rhett Butler" she dimpled prettily.

"Butler again! He's a popular man that Butler" the captain laughed, "You a relative?"

"Ohm, Yes- his -his sister. Mrs Hamilton"

Again the captain laughed, "He's got a lot of sisters, another one was here yesterday, he wouldn't see her."

Scarlett turned, this was humiliating, she flushed from insult and anger, she was compared to one of the creatures Rhett kept company with, most likely that Watling creature. She wouldn't endure that, not even for Tara.

"Mrs. Hamilton, please wait. Let me see what I can do."

After some time she heard the laughter of Rhett and he appeared before her, he was dirty and unshaven and his clothes a mess, but his eyes were joyfully looking into hers.

"Scarlett!" in one swift movement he bend and kissed her cheek, as always there was something hot and vital about him, something she couldn't understand but it spoke to a part of her she couldn't understand either.

"My dear little sister" he continued before she could slap him for his forwardness. Standing too close to her he laughed and she couldn't help but laugh with him.

Taking the time she looked around the place, they were surrounded by six Yankees.

Good God, was she to speak with Rhett surrounded by damn Yankees? She paled.

The fat captain noticed and ordered his men out "Rhett I warn you."

"Don't worry my darling little sister is harmless captain" Rhett laughed.

Alone with her he took her hands in his, she looked away and step away from his closeness.

"How good of you to come see me. When did you come to town?"

"Yesterday afternoon"

"And you came to see me so soon. I'm honoured. I was afraid you would never forgive me for my hasty departure the last time we encountered," he spoke softly.

Anger came to Scarlett eyes, "I haven't and never will. You low bastard! I could've been killed"

"But you wasn't."

"No thanks to you," she pouted, and then remembering her task she dimpled "I couldn't stay away when I heard you were kept here."

"You couldn't!" His voice sounded odd, gone was the scepticism and the jeering humour, glancing at him, she meet alert, searching eyes. This confused her and she lowered her eyes. "Of course I came"

Sit here with me Scarlett, again he took her hands in his "How are you, it's so good to see a beautiful lady in a nice frock for a change."

"Oh, just fine Rhett. A little bored, you know everything's so dull now so I came to Atlanta for a good time. When will you be out?"

Chuckling, he turned the palm of her hands, "You never change do you Scarlett?"

Abruptly, the smile left his face and he let go of her hands, "So everything is fine at Tara? Your hands say otherwise my dear Mrs. Hamilton.

"Oh!" Scarlett cried, everything had gone so well, Rhett had been friendly and almost gentle and now she could tell he was mad as a horn.

"Tell me the truth why did you come Scarlett. For money?"

"Oh Rhett, everything is so awful. There is no food at Tara, Mother died, Pa is not well and they will take Tara if I don't get 300 dollars to pay in taxes. I don't know anyone else but you who has that kind of money"

His face a smooth blank and his eyes cold, "So you came for money?"

"Don't be a rogue Rhett. Of course I didn't come for your money only"

His cold laughter filled the room "You little heartless liar. Here I was…Well, never mind".

He stayed quiet, observing her for a while. His silence made Scarlett tremble, she didn't know how to handle this sort of behaviour, all she knew was that he was a dangerous man to run afoul of.

"Why would you think I would give the money to you Scarlett. Don't you remember that I never give anything without expecting something in return? It isn't that you were so misguided as to think I would propose matrimony?"

Her face went crimson and she didn't answer.

When she didn't speak he said with violence:

"Have you forgotten Mrs. Hamilton?"

"No! I haven't" she looked away.

"And how was I to marry a already married woman?"

Finally she looked at him, her eyes shining almost emerald green with resentment,

"Well my husband it long gone Rhett" she cried "I'm hardly married anymore."

"As far as I remember Mr. Hamilton is considered captured and not death," his black eyes burned into hers.

"What's the different," she tiredly retorted, "He has been gone for ages, he might as well be death." Suddenly she looked defeated, she knew he was right, she couldn't remarry before silly Charlie was declared death, she had lost. Now she would loose Tara.

Rhett watched her with interest, he saw the emotions running over her face and saw she had given up hope. "Perhaps we can do business after all Scarlett."

Her eyes snapped back to his, narrowing in the movement, "What kind of business Rhett?" Suspicion was clear in her voice.

Stretching his legs out in front of him Rhett looked carelessly at her, "Why, I still want you more than any woman I ever have wanted, and I have waited longer for you than I have for any woman before you."

"What do you mean Rhett, can't you speak in a plain language?"

"I'm asking you to be my mistress my dear Mrs. Hamilton. In exchange I will pay the taxes for Tara and provide for you as long as we have a deal."

Scarlett paled and then flushed from the insult, but this time she didn't look away or took her leave. Her eyes narrowed and clouded, he could almost see her mind spinning.

Scarlett knew she should be offended and take her leave right away, no lady accepted such talk in her presence, her mother would turn in her grave if she knew. But that was not the worst part; Ellen would turn even more if she knew her oldest daughter even considered taking the deal. Scarlett blushed, how could she consider becoming Rhett's mistress? She was Scarlett O'Hara. Besides that, she too well remembered Charlie's awkward hands on her covered body, his flushed faced burning with desire, his silly words and the pains in his rushed movements, when he mounted her body like a lovesick goat. Fortunately it had only happened two times, but the pains and humiliating had been unbearable. Could she do it again? Her thoughts turned to those at Tara, they were so hungry and miserable and Tara was forlorn and unkept.

"I won't hurt you Scarlett, all you have know was a foolish boy not a young man knowing what he's doing?"

She couldn't lose Tara.

"I will do it Rhett!" There was fear in her eyes but she wouldn't back out of her word, she hadn't anything else to offer than her body.

Briefly, Rhett stopped awkwardly in a movement with confusion written all over his face, then his face was hidden behind his blank expression again and his eyes unreadable.

"I'm glad we agreed Mrs. Hamilton. I expect to be out in a few days. I will arrange a small house for you live in here in Atlanta. As soon as it's settle I will send for you."

"A house! Are you out of your mind Rhett Butler, I can't live in your house as a loose woman. What will people think?"

"Do you expect me to come to Tara every other day my dear Mrs. Hamilton?"

"No! But what excuses do I have to live here?"

I will find one Scarlett. Now, if you will excuse me. I will see you in a week's time."

Hours later Scarlett was on the train home, she couldn't remember much after leaving Rhett and the city hall. What had she done? She was becoming a kept woman, one man's mistress while married to another. If only she could find another solution before Rhett send for her, she almost hoped that Charles Hamilton would return, until she remembered his advancements to her and she felt sick. Never would she let that boy touch her again. It only meant pain. Oh! What should she do?

Back at Tara Scarlett couldn't look Ashley in the eyes or stand to be near him, he must never know she swore, he could never loved her again if he knew. Melanie, her sisters and the darkies were curious to know if she had gotten the money.

"I will have the money in a week's time, don't worry. Don't ask me any more questions, I'm tired." She escaped them and their questions by taking refuges in her bedroom. But she couldn't escape her thoughts. And they frightened her, on one hand she longed to be taken away from Tara and not to be hungry again, on the other hand she fear the touches of Rhett Butler and loosing her reputation. She remembered his brief kisses and touches and what they had done to her body, starting strange sensations in her, sensations she was ashamed of.

Over the next five days Scarlett buried herself in work, she kept working when they others stopped at night, only coming into the house when she was ready to sleep, her meals were hastily eaten but more often skipped.

On the sixth day after her return to Tara the telegram came:

Dear Mrs. Hamilton,

The arrangements are ready.

As we agreed, the store is in your ownership

now and the house is ready for you as well.

I will pick you up at the station tomorrow at

2pm. You ticket has been paid.

Kind regards,

Rhett Butler.

"Oh! The nerve of that man" Scarlett went red to the roots of her hair, what would they others think of her? She was about to throw the telegram into the fire when her eyes caught the word; store. What store? He hadn't mentioned anything about a store.

Oh! He had bought her a store to run, how exciting. Smiling she finally saw that this would be her excuse to stay in Atlanta on her own, how could she run a store from Tara. But she was to leave tomorrow. So soon! A store, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all to be with Rhett. If only she was to keep the money she made, then she could keep Tara and make it flower again.

With the telegram in hand she stepped into the parlour to Melanie, Ashley and her sisters. Clearing her voice she broke the silence:

"I will leave for Atlanta tomorrow. The tax money will be paid."

"Dearest, how nice. How long will you be gone," Melanie rushed to her and squeezed her arm.

"I will- I will- That is, I won't be coming back" now the words were spoken.

"What do you mean you won't be back dear?" Melanie sounded confused.

"I have a store to run now and that means- that means I will have to stay in Atlanta."

"A store? Have you lost your mind Scarlett?" Sue Ellen cried.

"Don't be a sissy Sue Ellen. I own a store now, it will pay the taxes and provide for you."

"God Lord, how did you get a store dear Scarlett" Melanie asked; only Ashley kept quiet, refusing to look at Scarlett.

"Captain Butler lent me the money so I could buy it, he believes it would be the best way for me to support my family."

"What a fine idea," Melanie beamed "And it will only be until Charlie is home again. Captain Butler is a nice gentleman"

Scarlett almost choke, "If only you knew how fine a gentleman he is Melly" she thought.

Will drove Scarlett to the train; Scarlett looked back at Tara and all she left behind; mammy, her innocent and all her dreams and hopes; now Ashley would never be hers. Will was quiet most of the way, just once did he speak;

"I hope you know what you are doing Scarlett?" She sensed he hadn't been fooled by her words of the store and the loan.

"Of course I do Will." Scarlett almost managed to fool herself into believing that she did knew what she was doing, but the closer the train came to Atlanta the more uncertain she became. When the train drove into the station in Atlanta she had almost lost her nerve, but meeting Rhett's mocking eyes, enlightened her fire again, she would not let him know of her insecurities.

"Hallo Scarlett, I wasn't sure you would be here," his eyes challenged her.

"I never break my words Rhett. A deal is a deal no matter how unpleasant it is."

Her words made him laugh, "Who said it would be unpleasant, I think you will find my company pleasant enough. I have never had any complaints so far my dear Mrs. Hamilton"

"Oh, do stop the Mrs. Hamilton thing, it seem trivial now doesn't it?"

"Your wish is my command Scarlett" He bowed insultingly at her. "Please allow me to escort you to your humble home."

Taking a deep breath to find her courage, she looked at him, "Yes that would be fine Rhett"

Inside Rhett's carriage Scarlett wondered how she would be able to hold her head up after tonight, Charlie's was well respected in Atlanta and so was Melanie. She would never know why people thought so highly of the colourless Melanie or shy, boyish Charles Hamilton, but they did and she would never be forgiven for her betrayal of her marriage. Pa must never know how I cast shame on the O'Hara name. She was grateful that Rhett's carriage was a closed one; her reputation was safe for a little while longer.

Having paid no attention to where Rhett was taking her she now focused on the surroundings, they were driving down Peachtree Street, just passing Charlie's and Melly's house.

"Where is the house Rhett? I don't remember ever having seen any houses after the Hamilton house." Some of the colour had returned to her face and she was breathtaking.

Rhett placed his hand possessively around her waist, he felt her stiffen and then relax as remembering their deal.

"Well, there is one house left, it's not easily seen and that's why I chose it. I will come around a few times a wee, I guess."

"Oh, that often!" she mumbled.

Chuckling, Rhett leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "I won't hurt you, actually I think you will yearn for my visits." His warm mouth touched the soft skin underneath her ear, Scarlett felt suddenly weak, the contrast between the skin Rhett kissed and the rest of her body was amazing, how could his warm mouth leaves goose pimples on her entire body?

"Stop it Rhett. It not proper, we are in public."

"So it would be okay if we were not in public my dear?"

"How you do run on Rhett. Of course it wouldn't. Your are a skunk."

"Here I was thinking you enjoyed it. Besides that I don't see anyone running beside the carriage to steel glimpses of us."

The driver stopped the carriage in front of a little white house in two stores, the door and window frames had been painted in emeralds green.

"Ah, we are here I see." Rhett said. He turned and got out of the carriage and offered a hand to Scarlett.

"It's pretty Rhett!"

"Glad you like it Scarlett, let me take you inside."

The house was decorated tastefully in creamy colours and warm nougat, it was easily seen that no expenses had been spared. Downstairs were the dining room; an office, the kitchen and a parlour, stepping into the parlour Scarlett almost lost her breath. It was a warm, creaming white and with an emerald green settee and two armchairs, there was a fire burning in the fireplace. From the large windows Scarlett looked straight out into a beautiful rose garden with roses in all colours.

"This is the most beautiful room I ever have seen Rhett," she beamed.

"I thought the colours would do you favour," he smiled "Let me take you upstairs"

Rhett directed her into a large bedroom; this room was dominated by pale blue and green colours and the same creamy walls as in the parlour. There was a large four-poster bed that made Scarlett blush. She was a little taken aback, she had expected a feminine room like the one she had at Tara, this room was both feminine and masculine at the same time.

"I couldn't sleep in a girlish bedroom Scarlett" Rhett jeered at her.

"Sleep?" she blinked a few times before she calm downed, "Oh, I see."

"I will leave you to unpack and come back for a late supper. Will you be okay?"

"Why, yes of course."

"I will send Faith up, she will be your maid"

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I don't own anything of Gone With The Wind

Thanks for all of your nice reviews, they make my day. Perhaps I'm hardhearted LOL, but I will post my story in parts, because I'm not sure if I'll write more to the ending or not.

**What if we were meant to be together  
What if you were meant to be the one  
I could hide a million years and try to believe  
That any time the girl in mind will come and rescue me**

Cause you're the fire, you're the one  
But you'll never see the sun  
If you don't know, you're right next to the right one  
And I could call it many names  
But its myself I need to blame  
If you don't know, you're right next to the right one

In the end you've got a friend for lifetime  
Truly there to truly care for you  
I know you cry a million tears so I want you to know  
That a pretty face can take you places, you don't wanna go

**So in the end it all depends on whether you'll find  
Warm embraces when I replace the one you had in mind...  
(Right Next to the Right One by Tim Christensen)**

Scarlett used the time to unpack her things, she would need new dresses, and hopefully Rhett would buy her some. She was thrilled beyond words, when she walked into the dressing room to see that the left side of the room was full of dresses. There was day dresses, evening dresses and ball dresses… and… beautiful night gowns, never had she seen so soft or tiny night gowns before, briefly she wondered if she would dare wearing them, of course she would! They were too beautiful and expensive not to.

She stopped short when she saw the clothes on the right side; it was men's garments, or more exactly Rhett's outfits.

So he would be sleeping here. But only a few times a week.

Faith helped Scarlett undressing for a nap. It was good to relax.

Before Rhett's return Scarlett bathed and dresses in a pretty, light blue evening dress.

When she was ready she found her way to the parlour, where she became more and more nervous, the memories of her intimate times with Charles wouldn't leave her.

She just knew she had to endure it again with Rhett.

Just before seven Rhett arrived, he couldn't take his eyes of her when he came into the parlour.

"Great balls of fire, one would think you haven't seen me before Rhett Butler" she fumed under his stare, she felt like he was undressing her with his burning, black eyes. Like so many times in the past she wondered if he held any respect for women, she surely felt he held none for her.

"Perhaps it is Scarlett. At least, it's the first time I see you in my house alone with me," the sarcasm was back in his voice. Self -assured he crossed the room and kissed her cheek. "Supper is ready, let's not make cookie wait."

Scarlett was tense, it was odd dining alone with Rhett, she couldn't help feeling vulnerable and exposed, if only he had cared for her it wouldn't feel so strange. She relaxed when Rhett told her of the store; it was a mercantile with all kinds of supplies. He expected her to manage it on her own; he had hired a clerk for her but wouldn't interfere with anything else. He thought it would take most of her time, but he expected her to be ready for him when he wanted to come, he would let her know in advance so she could socialize with other ladies. But he wouldn't tolerate her socializing with other men and he would take her to the balls she would be attending.

Scarlett just listened, she didn't know what to respond or think of it, she was only confused when he said he wouldn't allow her to be courted by other men. He had never cared in the past, and it would seem odd id she always was escorted by Rhett and not by other beaux, but she kept silent, too overwhelmed.

It crossed her mind, that he sounded like he cared about her or at least would be a bit jealous of other men, but she dismissed the though as fast as it had come.

Too soon, she found herself alone with Rhett in her bedroom, she couldn't bare to call it their bedroom, it would be too intimate, too marriage like. She felt Rhett behind her, his breath warm on her hair, he nestled her in his arms, placing small hot kisses on her neck and behind her ear.

"Relax darling it will be okay. Just trust me," he whispered.

She felt him cup her breasts in his large hands, his touches burning hot through the material of her dress, his mouth continued its walk on the soft skin of her neck, she heard him moan softly against the skin behind her ear and she felt him pressing her body hard against his. She closed her eyes, steeling herself for what to come but her body didn't tense up, instead she felt new sensations, similar to the ones she had felt when Rhett kissed her in the past, only these were stronger and more powerful.

She sighed when Rhett gently squeezed her nipples, oh! It felt so good. She felt warm between her legs and she felt Rhett become hard in a certain place, when he felt her body responding to his touches and heard her small moans. She pressed her lower body against his, instead of stepping away like a proper lady would do.

Slowly Rhett turned her around and claimed her lips hungrily, his tongued forced its way inside her mouth and she almost cried from pleasures, again she pressed her lower body against his hard manhood.

Her small movements made Rhett groan with desire and his hands found their way to her back, where they unbuttoned her dress, with skilled fast movements.

He took the dress of her and buried his lips against the soft, so soft skin, just above her breast, leaving burned skin behind as his lips moved to new places.

Impatiently he freed her from her old, thin corset, if one could call it a corset any more so thin was it.

Now she stood before him in only her chemise, he stopped his caresses and drank in her beauty "So sweet," he mumbled before his mouth found hers again. This time the kiss was gentle and soft, but none the less as arousing like the hard ones, they just had shared.

He carried her to the bed. Looking deeply into her eyes he undressed, Scarlett couldn't help but glance down his body, the sight made her blush but she like what she saw.

This was a beautiful, strong, tanned body of a man, not the weak, pale body of a boy.

She liked what she saw and the hotness between her legs returned, only when her eyes caught sight of his hard manhood, she tensed and removed her eyes.

She had no way of knowing, she had not seen Charles without clothes, but it seemed huge and it frightened her, and made her remembering the pain Charles had caused her with his male thing.

Rhett lifted her face to his and brushed her lips with his tomb, "I won't hurt you darling, I promise," he kissed her softly. "How many times have you been with Charles Scarlett?"

She wanted to turn her face to hide her embarrassing and the tears forming in her eyes, but he wouldn't let her.

"Please tell me honey."

She looked down "Twice," she whispered "And it was awful and hurtful Rhett!"

"Honey, it will be alright. I will be very careful. I would never hurt you."

Climbing into bed Rhett embraced her and stroke her hair for a long time, when he felt her relax he kissed her gently but deeply, almost, at once her body responded and she inched closer to him allowing him to touch her breasts and kissing her more urgently.

She willingly raised her arms up when Rhett took off her chemise, and before she could feel embarrassed of her nakedness Rhett's tongue played with the nipple on her left breast, making the warm sensation between her legs returning,

Her body was trembling from pleasures and she almosted fainted when Rhett's fingers found the soft, warm spot between her legs and gently started massaging it.

Just when she thought she couldn't stand it anymore, she felt one of his fingers entering her and she cried out "Rhett!"

She heard him moan hoarsely and felt him move on top of her, she didn't want him to stop, but she suddenly became very aware of how close his manhood was to her entrance and she stiffen.

Rhett locked eyes with her "I won't hurt you," he smiled. His lips pressed against hers and she invited him to deepen the kiss, while kissing her his hand separate her legs and before she knew it the first part of his manhood entered her slowly and gently. When she didn't move but kept kissing him, he entered her a little more and then stopped to give her time to adjust to him. He never stopped kissing her, again he moved and entered her fully, she let our a small cry. The pain was faint, nothing compaired to her times with Charles. Slowly Rhett started to move on top of her and it felt good, gone was the pain, all she felt was the fulness of Rhett inside her.

Soon all her thoughts stopped and only pleasures were left.

Afterwards Rhett kept her in his arms and he continued to kiss and caress her, he didn't turn his back to her to sleep as Charles had but held her tightly.

"It will be better next time Scarlett," he mumbled.

"But it wasn't bad Rhett!" She said in a girlish voice.

Chuckling, he replied, "I would hope not. It was amazing Scarlett. But what I mean is that you will find more pleasure with time, when we know each other better and you know you can trust me."

"Oh!" was all she said.

It was very comforting to sleep in Rhett's arms, Scarlett had never felt safer and Rhett was acting nice towards her, almost as he liked and respected her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I'm glad that I rated the story right. Thank you so much for reviewing.

**Just one kiss on my lips was all it took to seal my future**

**Just one look from your eyes was like a certain kind of torture**

**Once upon a time there was a boy and there was a girl **

**Just one touch from your hands was all it took to make me falter**

**Forbidden love **

**Always supposed to be together **

**Forbidden love**

**Forbidden love**

**Forbidden love **

**We stay destiny forever**

**Forbidden love**

**Forbidden love**

**Just one smile on your face was all it took to change my fortune**

**Just one word from your mouth was all I needed to be certain**

**Once upon a time there was a boy and there was a girl**

**Hearts that intertwine**

**They lived in a different kind of world**

**(Forbidden Love by Madonna)**

In no time Scarlett settle into her new routine, she loved managing the store and realised she had a good head for numbers and trade, she knew she was gossiped about, due to the fact it was very unladylike for her to own a store. But she loved it and the money she made was hers. Soon the well-respected matrons of Atlanta found their way to Scarlett's store.

Rhett dropped by two or three times a week, and as promised she found more pleasures in his visits each time he came by, she even discovered; she missed his arms on nights when he was away. But she never gave her relationship with Rhett many thoughts, she had decided to do that when she had more time to do so, and what good would it make to think about it. It wouldn't change anything and she had a life in comfort here. And she didn't like to think about their night activities, it was too unladylike. After their first night together her body had been sore in a very good way and she had felt like she had come home after a long and exhausting journey, it was not that she understood it clearly, and not that she cared, all she needed to know was that she felt at peace.

He would come tonight but not just to sleep in but to take her to a ball a the hotel, it would be the first time they were seen in public together and she was a little worried.

Still, there had been no news about Charles Hamilton and a married woman never allowed anyone but her husband to escort her to balls, but she longed to dance and she had been in Atlanta for a month now.

She left the store early to bath and dress, she picked a frock she knew Rhett loved, it was emerald green and almost improperly low cut in the front, but she couldn't care less. She wanted to look at her best.

She was rewarded when she saw admiring in Rhett's eyes, and saw how difficult it was for him to takes his eyes away from her again. He was handsome in his black and white tuxedo and an emerald green scarf.

"We are a handsome couple," Scarlett thought, forgetting they were not a couple.

At the hotel all eyes turned to Scarlett and Rhett when they entered together, she could tell most were chocked, matrons without husbands stayed home and here was that Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton at Captain Butler's arm with matching frock and scarf. It was a scandal.

Mrs. Merriwether approached "Scarlett I will have a word with you," she sternly stated, making Rhett taking his leave.

"What would your dear mother say Scarlett? You are a married woman with a captured husband; you will ruin your own reputation as well as poor Charlie's. I will not tolerate it. And to come with that man."

"Fiddle Dee Dee Mrs. Merriwether, I came to dance and dance I will. If you will excuse me." When she turned Rhett was already by her side offing his arm and leading her to the dance floor.

They danced all night, not once did Rhett allow another man to dance with Scarlett and she didn't mind. It was a beautiful night and the champagne was fine and plentiful.

That night she came to understand what Rhett had meant when saying their lovemaking would be better and better, she felt like he was taking her to the moon and back, never had she heard of this divine climax Rhett's lovemaking gave her and she wanted more. The champagne had made Scarlett more free and she gave all of herself to Rhett that night getting equally in return from him.

The next morning she regretted nothing but knew she had ruined her reputation at the ball yesterday, allowing Rhett to occupy all of her time. Now, people would speculate why exactly she was in Atlanta.

That night changed Scarlett's life forever, Rhett came to the house each day now, often he would arrive just after she had come home. They settle into a marriage alike relationship, discussing the events of the day and their thoughts, Scarlett could never chock Rhett, he wanted her to be honest and not to pretend, she was someone she was not, and she felt free with him. He had given up the mocking and showed more feelings to her. At night they made passionately love and talked in the darkness. They never discussed the future or

expressed more than caring words to each other but both felt happy and at ease.

When Scarlett had lived five months in Atlanta, she noticed she had missed her monthly three times, until now she hadn't given it much thoughts, it had always been a dreadful thing to disturb her, but now she wished for it to come. She couldn't be with child. There was no way she could pretend it to be Charlie's, everyone would know that it was Rhett's. She could never show her face in public again and she couldn't go back to Tara.

She had to tell Rhett he would know what to do.

That night in their room Scarlett found the courage:

"Rhett darling"

"Yes dear," he was undressing and not paying much attention to her.

"Oh Rhett! It terrible. I think I'm with child." She cried.

Rhett turned and she could see he was pale but not for long, slowly a happy smile broke his face, "A child! That is happy news, indeed!" He crossed the room and took her in his arms.

"No! It's not Rhett. Remember we are not married. Well that is I am," she didn't know whether to laugh or cry, never had she expected Rhett to be happy about this.

Suddenly it didn't seem so awful to her anymore.

"What are the odds for Charles Hamilton coming back to claim you now honey? We will find a way for me to marry you," he smiled.

"Marry me? Someone once told me you wasn't the marrying type," she looked seriously at him.

"Then what do you call the last four months Scarlett, how many men spend all their spare time with their mistresses? And I have never stayed with one woman more than a few days before. Of course I will marry you"

"You have a way with words Rhett, how can I say no to such a proposal," she laughed.

Kneeling in front of her he took her hands in his; "Would you do me the honour and give me your hand in marriage Scarlett O'Hara?"

"Oh, Captain Butler this comes so sudden. I don't know what to say."

"Say yes your heartless woman. Or I'll play a guitar under your window every night and sing at the top of my voice and compromise you, so you will have to marry me to save your reputation."

"Why, Rhett Butler you have already compromised me so I guess I'll have to say yes."

"Good, I will find a way" he promised.

As soon as Scarlett was showing she stayed at home, she didn't dare to be caught in a family way. Rhett turned out to be the most fussing father to be, he spoilt her to distress almost making her temper boil. It was nice of him to care but she was not invalid and she hated being locked up in the house. Rhett hadn't found a way to marry her yet, and still, there wasn't any news about Charles.

When Scarlett was in her seventh month the disaster happened; Mrs Meade and Mrs. Merriwether came to visit, they were afraid she had taken ill. They hadn't seen her for months. Taking one look at her Mrs. Meade was sure of her illness.

"Shame on you Scarlett Hamilton, I need not ask who the father is. I saw this coming. You are nothing but a fast piece Scarlett!" With that both ladies left.

Scarlett was heartbroken, now, her family would know.

At dinnertime Rhett came home to a crying Scarlett.

"What will I do Rhett? Now pa will know what a loose woman I am. He will be so ashamed of his Katie Scarlett."

"There is nothing loose about you honey, what we have is not wanton. I will not accept this. Tomorrow I will force your marriage to be annulled."

In his arms Scarlett calmed down.

True to his words Rhett left early the next morning to find a solution. A few hours later the doorbell rang, shortly after Faith came to the parlour announcing a gentleman to see Mrs. Hamilton. Scarlett asked Faith to show him into the parlour and leave the door open. She wasn't prepared for the visitor who entered the room, without warning, she looked into familiar eyes and the room started to move around, she felt dizzy and let out s scream before everything turned black.

An awful smell brought her back, it was Faith using smelling salt on her, confused she looked around, sure it must have been a nightmare, but the illusion broke when her eyes caught sight of the young man sitting in the chair opposite the settee she was on. She had forgotten how soft his brown eyes were, even now, they meant nothing to her, he looked older now and more tired. He was not that careless, shy young boy who had taken her as his bride so very long ago.

"Charles," she whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"I came back to my wife, I heard a rumour that you lived in this house and not at Tara, and I had to see if it was true. And I see it is." He stated bitterly.

"Oh!" Scarlett sat up a loss for words. What did one say in such a compromising situation to a long forgotten husband, she had married in another life?

Charles stared at her enlarged abdomen with clearly puzzlement and resentment written all over his face, without doubt he was remembering their wedding night and the virginal bride denying the eager groom his marital rights. Her temper had been hot and striking.

"How can you be in a family way when I have been away for years. Who has done this to you?" There was no demanding in his voice only sadness and confusion, still, after years fighting in the war Charles was a soft spoken man, he hadn't learned acting any less than gentlemanly towards women and he never would. He had seen the ugliness of life during the war and his capture, but his picture of Scarlett and women had stayed the same, they were to be treated gentle and like children. They were weak creatures that needed to be protected.

"God's nightgown! No one did anything to me I didn't want Charles; I don't live alone in this house. I'm sorry you had to know it this way, but I can't hide it to you as you can see."

"But Scarlett you are my wife. I have longed to return to you, I never stopped thinking about you," he had raised his voice in disbelieve.

Before Scarlett could answer Rhett stormed into the room; "What happens here, are you all right honey?" He went quiet when he saw who the visitor was. Collecting himself Rhett seated besides Scarlett and slipped his arm around her waist in a protective and possessively manner.

"Hallo Mr. Hamilton, now I can stop my search for news of you. You are very much alive, it seems."

Rhett never raised his voice but the deadly quietness of his voice was alarming, his face was emotionless but Scarlett felt his body become tense next to her.

"When did you get back to Atlanta Mr. Hamilton?"

"Yesterday Mr…?" Charles looked from Scarlett to Rhett looking for the answer.

"Mr. Butler. Rhett Butler. Forgive me for not introducing properly, but you must understand I was a bit worried for Scarlett when I arrived."

When Charles didn't say anything Rhett continued, "So you only arrived yesterday Mr. Hamilton?"

"Yes I did. I went to my sister's and my house but it was vacant, therefore I went to see my uncle and he offered me a bed to sleep in and news of my wife. I couldn't believe that Scarlett was owning a store and lived in Atlanta, or why she didn't live in my house but now I do." Again his voice was bitter, in his dear books the heroine always waited for the hero to return, never had he read of such a betrayal like Scarlett's. He didn't know how to handle this situation.

"Ah, it seems we are at cross purposes here Mr. Hamilton, you are married to Miss O'Hara and I have every intention to marry her in the near future, my child should be born with my family name and not yours."

"But it seems that Scarlett is my wife and the child she is carrying will belong to me, I have every legal rights to my wife Mr. Butler." For once Charlie's voice was stern, Scarlett was his wife and her place was by his side. He feared for people's reactions to Scarlett's child, but more did he fear what they would think if he just gave up.

"So you may have Mr. Hamilton, but we seem to forget Scarlett has a will on her own"

Scarlett turned her head and locked eyes with Rhett, she found some of the strength in them she needed, this was all too unbearable and complex. Most of the time since her hasty wedding to Charlie she had been able to completely forgetting him, it was only when someone mentioned his name to her or she couldn't do as she pleased, she noticed the ring on her finger and feebly pictured two faded, calve brown eyes, which she assume belonged to Charles Hamilton. Ever since she had moved into Rhett's house, and he had started to live there as well, she had hardly ever given Charles another thought except from yesterday. She had been lulled into a dream world where she and Rhett belonged together and could escape from the outside world, now she wasn't allowed to do so anymore, thanks to the circumstances.

She had needed her piece of heaven after the hard times at Tara; she inched closer to Rhett but kept quiet. Inside her battled her upbringing and her own wishes, Ellen had taught her, that her place was beside her husband and that she had to endure married life. And it had been a trial with Charles, but with Rhett it had been a pleasure and not something to endure. She didn't want to give Rhett up but how could she ignore the fact that she was married to Charles?

"Scarlett will come with me Mr. Butler, she is my wife," Charles tried to put authority into his voice but failed.

"I will do no such thing," Scarlett cried in anger "This is my home, this is where I stay."

Charles was taken aback; he had tried to forget Scarlett's temper but was now reminded again. "Darling please be reasonable, we are man and wife. I could move in with you for a while until you are adapted to my returning," he begged.

"Ohm! I'm afraid you can not move into my house," Rhett broke in.

"Your house! Scarlett what have you done? That's why uncle Henry would say so little of you." This was all too much for young Charles Hamilton.

"I'm sure Scarlett will grant you a divorce Mr. Hamilton, we could meet at my hotel suit and discuss the details tomorrow?" Rhett's voice was stern.

"Why would you discuss my life without me? Charles will come back here tomorrow to discuss things with me Rhett." Scarlett moved away from Rhett, she was sickly tired of the whole ting and it wasn't exciting having two men fighting over her as it had been in the past.

"Maybe I will live on my own with my baby." Both men looked at her in anguish.

"Don't be ridiculous Scarlett!" Now there was an edge to Rhett's voice, which had been missing before.

"There has never been a divorce in the Hamilton family before," Charles piped.

"I'm tired, please come back tomorrow Charles and we will work this mess out."

"I can't leave you with another man Scarlett. You're my wife!"

"Oh! I wish I were nobody's wife right now. I've been living with Rhett for nine months already, another day won't hurt or change anything Charles Hamilton. For God's sake my reputation has been destroyed and people already know, what harm can it do?"

Scarlett stood tall now, her eyes were sparkling with anger and never had they been closer to emerald green than now. Rhett watched her proudly; he loved the fire in her and wanted to take her in his arms. She intimidated Charles, honestly she scared him, but he also felt a wild desire for this passionate woman before him. He found the courage and got up from the chair, he took hold of her arm and looked down upon her:

"But now I know Scarlett. That makes all the difference. I… I…I want…I want you to come with me," he felt the same rush, he had felt when he asked for her hand that day long ago on Twelve Oaks.

"Don't you touch her. Let go of her arm!" Rhett was beside them in a swift movement, his face dark with anger. In a very possessive manner he place one arm around her waist and placed a hand on her abdomen.

Scarlett couldn't help smiling, Rhett had been gentle and caring about her, but this was the first time she had seen raw feelings towards her from him, she wondered if he truly loved her, or if he just didn't like anything of his taken away from him. She couldn't deny it felt good to be in his arms and she leaned closer to him, closing her eyes. Charles had stepped away from her with disbelieve in his face.

Opening her eyes Scarlett took mercy on him and stepped out of Rhett's arms, she took a step forward and placed her hand lightly on his arm. The band on her finger caught a ray of the sun and twinkled in delight, reminding them all of the bond between the Hamilton spouses. She felt Rhett tense behind her and felt his fear but she kept her focus on the young man, whose last name she shared.

"Please give me this day to think, I know I'm the one to blame, but know I never meant to hurt you. I will talk to you tomorrow and we will find a solution. I promise. But I need to think. Go home now Charles and come back tomorrow."

Charles leaned in to kiss her cheek and Scarlett didn't moved but allowed him, he flushed from happiness and his own courage.

"I will be here at 10 tomorrow dearest" He almost cried.

Behind her she felt Rhett move and before she could react he was out of the door, she sighed tiredly, "I will see you tomorrow Charles."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Thanks for reviewing, they all made me so happy. Thanks a lot.

**One touch can fill a life of longing  
Not much is so much more than nothing  
Yeah - All you need is  
One  
An open smile to win you over  
One single step will bring you closer  
Yeah - All it takes is one**

And when you're running for cover  
And you feel the sky falling down upon you  
And when it feels like forever   
Since you've seen the face of someone who loves you  


**One word to fill a room of silence  
A hand to offer you some guidance   
Yeah - All you need is  
One  
A moment long enough to notice   
That everything's stepped into focus  
Yeah - All it takes is one **

**(One by Tina Dicow)**

Scarlett walked her husband to the door and tiredly climbed the stairs, she needed to lie down, later she would worry about Rhett and where he had gone, now she was simply too tired.

Slowly she enetered their bedroom, she had come to love this room so much, here she had shared such good times with Rhett. Here she had learned the pleasures and passions of love-making, the gentleness and comfort of Rhett's arms, and here she had found her first true friend, a friend who accepted her for who she was and didn't jugde her, but offered a helping hand when he could. In this room she had learned that she could help Rhett as much as he could help her and that he gladly took her business advises.

She had changed so much in this room and in this house, she had been hard hearted when she arrived, but now she was more like she had been before the war, she still had a temper and a strong will, but here she could afford being nice, knowing Tara and her family was taken well care of. The demanding, cold hearted young woman coming to Rhett in jail was almost gone with the wind, she had manage to change and open her heart to life again in the new and more gentle wind, there was around her these days.

Coming back from her thoughts she saw Rhett standing with his back to her, looking out the window, she could tell from the form of his tense shoulders he was in a dark mood.

The rustle of her skirt when she moved closer to him, made him turn around but he didn't move toward her, and she stopped unsure of what to do. He studied her frame for a long moment before he redraw his eyes and turned back to the window.

"Rhett!" She moved up behind his back and placed a hand on the small of his back.

"I can't stand the though of him touching you or you touching him Scarlett." his voice was hoarsh with emotions held back, still, he didn't turn.

Silent she wrapped her arms around him and moved as close as her enlarged abdomen would allow her.

"Why did you touch him Scarlett and allowed him to kiss you?" Finally he turned with hurt in his dark, burning eyes. He was caught in her arms but did nothing to touch her or get away from her, he just watched her with accusing eyes.

"It was a small peek on my cheek, it meant the world to him and nothing to me darling," she assured "Besides that he is my husband and husbands expect to do such things to their wives, you know."

"I know and it disguises me. He had no right touching you."

She laughed quietly, "Why, it depends on who you ask. He is my legal husband."

"That's not funny Scarlett! Why did you go from my arms to his?"

"Great balls of fire Rhett Butler! I didn't go into his arms, I hardly touched the man," she fumed at him "And who am I holding in my arms now. Charles?" She loosened her hold of him and prepared to turn around, but he wouldn't let her, instead he hugged her tightly and his mouth sought her in a hard, ugent kiss. A kiss that left Scarlett breathless.

"I can't erase the picture of him kissing you from my mind Scarlett." Again he kissed her forcefully. His left hand squeezed her breast and he deepened the kiss even more, moaning into her mouth and she felt his desire through her skirt, and she felt her own body reacts to his none to gentle touches.

"You are mine your little devil." His hand went from her breast to the bak of her dress, where it unbuttoned all the buttons in the blink of an eye. As soon as the dress landed in a poodle at her feeds his hands were all over her body, she had given up the corset, so his hands had free access to her body. His touches made her body tremble with desire and she let her own hands wander on his body.

Swiftly he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the big bed.

"God Scarlett I need you so much," he pleaded. Her answer was to unbotton his shirt and caressing his broad, strong chest. Impatiently he removed the remaining of her clothes and his own, his rougue hands started a consuming fire in her and she begged "Please Rhett!"

Afterwards she rested with her head on his chest and her fingers playing with the hair on his chest. She sighed contently, her body was a little sore and one time she had feared for the child, a fear Rhett must have felt too, fore he slowed down and was gentler.

"I'm sorry honey, I hope I didn't hurt you?"

She lifted her head and kissed him fully on the mouth, "You didn't Rhett."

"God Scarlett, my blood boils, when I imagine him on top of you touching you like I just did," his hoars, hateful voice startled her.

"He has never touched me this way, seen me naked or made me feel this way darling," she reassured him while placing small kisses on his chest.

"But he will and you said you would consider coming back to him," he kept going.

"I wanted him to leave Rhett, what was I supposed to do?" She moved away.

"Tell him to go to hell," he got up "Rest now and we will talk later."

"So our lovemaking didn't mean anything to you, I was just a body for you to use?" She cried in anger.

Akwardly he turned "Of course not!" He yelled.

"But still you accuse me of choosing him and leave me in anger. I don't give my body to everyone, you know," her eyes held a dangerous fire.

"No, your body can be bought for money, if I rememeber correctly." He fired back.

"Damn you, you low skunk, you cad. Go to Halifax, see if I care!"

"One should never be afraid of the truth Scarlett." He laughed coldly.

This was a side she hadn't seen of Rhett in a long time, even if she had tasted his mock and disrespect in the past, it hurt beyond words to have his dark side thrown into her face now.

Aprubtly she turned her body and placed her feet on the floor, she wouldn't give him the satifaction of seeing her tears. "I will be the one leaving this house Rhett, as you pointed out, it belongs to you." She stood up and reached for her dress.

"You will not leave this house Scarlett!"

"I most certainly will Rhett Butler!" She stepped into her dress.

"Running to your beloved husband Mrs. Hamilton?" He moved closer, his hands fitted into balls.

"No Rhett, I will go home and face the consequences of my actions. You don't seem to want me around; you've made that plain enough. I'll just never know why you won't believe me." She tiredly retorted while struggling with her dress, it was a rumpled mess.

She felt his arms around her "I don't want you to go love. It's just I've seen how subborn you can be with your feelings of love," he mubled in her hair.

"For God's sake what do you mean by that?"

"Once you thought you loved Ashley, like a child you cried for the moon and I was powerless, you never noticed me long enough to turn to me. Now your stubbornness can turn you into a loveless marriage."

"Ashley" she whispered in wonder, when had she last thought of him? Not since she left Tara and he did nothing to hold her back. In Rhett's arm she never thought of any one but him.

"Ashley was a childhood fantasy Rhett, you can hardly call a husband that. I do wish Charles was an imagination but he's not. He claimed he loved me Rhett."

"Not like I love you honey." He whispered, and sealed his words with a soft kiss on her lips.

She pulled back "You love me Rhett Butler?" she asked in disbelief.

"Why do you think I asked you to marry me love?" He laughed.

"Because of the baby," she looked up at him in her childish manner, he loved so much.

"You little fool," he laughed "If I remember correctly, I couldn't stay away from you before we knew about the baby honey."

He removed a curl from her eye, "Now the question is if you want me honey. Do you Scarlett?"

"Yes! I do want you Rhett. I love you," her voice was soft and loving.

"God, I've waited a long time for those words Scarlett. Please rest now, you need it."

"Only if you'll stay for a while Rhett"

"I will honey, I will"

When Scarlett slept soundly Rhett left the house, he had some things to take care of before tomorrow. When he returned Scarlett was still asleep, she would never know he had left.

Supper was quiet, both were lost in their own thoughts, Scarlett was reflecting over Rhett's declaration of love, and at another time she would have been thrilled, but now she couldn't enjoy it rightfully, she feared she would never be free to remarry. What would happen to her and her unborn baby? No matter what she would never let Charles touch her intimately she swore, she felt sick at the bare thought.

After supper they situated closely on the settee in the parlour with a pot of steaming hot tea, both felt a need to be as close to each other as possible.

"What will happen Rhett?" she asked.

"I will make him a deal he can't say no to. He can't have you." Rhett replied.

"Will you let me speak to him alone first Rhett, perhaps he will listen and understand what I have to say?" She caressed his cheek.

"I don't know Scarlett. I don't like it."

"Don't you trust me? After all I think I owe that much to him."

"It's him I don't trust honey, besides that I'm not a sharing man. But I will accept it if you feel obligated to do so."

"Thank you darling" she smiled and snuggled closer to him.

That night Rhett gently and affectionately made love to Scarlett, he needed her in his arms and each time she woke from her slumber, she was met by his soft eyes and loving caresses. Very late in the night she kissed him and said;

"You won't loose me or my love. Sleep now darling."

Only then did he closed his eyes and let sleep claim him but not before he had whispered "I love you Scarlett O'Hara."

Morning came too soon to Scarlett and the hours disappeared in a rush, before she felt ready, it was 10 o'clock and the sound of the doorbell told them Charles Hamilton was there. This time he was not alone, he had taken Henry Hamilton with him. Faith showed both gentlemen into the parlour where Rhett and Scarlett awaited them.

Charles stepped forward and leaned in to give Scarlett a peek on her cheek, but this time, she slightly turned her body so he couldn't get near enough, from the corner of her eyes she saw Rhett tense and then relax, when she moved away from Charles and closer to him instead.

"Mr. Hamilton do be seated," Rhett greeted the older lawyer, "I believe Scarlett wants a private word with Mr. Hamilton and will use the office. Care for whiskey or brandy?"

Taking his place in an armchair Henry Hamilton replied "Whiskey thanks."

Without a word Scarlett guided Charles to the office, when he tried to take her arm she stepped away, her body was tense and her face pale. She wasn't so proud of the situation or sure of what to say as she had been the night before, but, still, she felt it was the right thing to do.

She took seat behind the desk and offered him a chair on the other side of it; she needed the space between them.

"Scarlett I've come to take you home" he broke the silence.

She blinked, "This is my home Charles and I don't want to leave it. I will not come with you," her voice was quiet but stern.

"But uncle Henry says you can't force me to divorce you and I want you to come with me. I will even accept your child as mine"

"Why would you do that?"

She watched him turn red.

"I…I married you, your place is with me and I understand you were forced to this arrangement. I can't blame you."

"You are wrong Charles, I offred myself to Rhett, I was not forced to anything and I have been happy here."

"I- I- I don't believe you, no lady would do such things," he refused her words.

"I guess not. Do you really love me Charles? We had such a short time together."

His eyes were confused; "Of course I love you, you are my wife!"

She gave him a half smile "That's not reason enough to love me. You see, I love Rhett and he's not my husband. My love has nothing to do with wedding vows or a wedding ring. I love him for who he is, and I know him well. I've spent more time with him than I have with you Charles; all we share is a last name. My bond with Rhett is much deeper and I want to stay with him and raise my child with him. He, not you, is the father of my child."

"He has done this to you- twisted your mind into believing you love him and that it's right to leave your husband. Well it's not! He has hardened you and brutalized you by his contact." He wouldn't listen; all he remembered of Scarlett was sweet smiles, sparkling eyes- and her awful temper. But he couldn't have married some one who wasn't a lady.

"All Rhett has done is giving me his heart and treat me with love. I don't love you Charles. I don't know you so how can I love you? We rushed into marriage and now we are restricted by our foolishness. I remember you were promised to Honey, she would've made you a better wife Charles. I will never understand you, I'm sure you like reading and know of far away places like Melly does. I hate book and know nothing about ancient times or poetry and have no desire to. I would embarrass you in front of your family and friends. Please let me go Charles, I would never make you happy. Honey or India would."

This time she could tell he had listened to her and her words had reached him, now she just had to wait for his decision. She could hear the tikking of the watch and the distant sound of movements from the parlour, neither doors were closed, it had been Rhett's ultimatum and she had obeyed. She was startled when Rhett suddenly appeared in the doorframe:

"Is everything fine in here?" He asked while studying Scarlett and the scene before him.

"Yes Rhett, we will join you in a moment." Her heart was in the smile she gave him.

"Please hurry love." He said before leaving, her eyes followed him and first when she couldn't see him anymore, she turned her eyes and met Charlie's eyes.

"You really love him Scarlett?" He asked.

"Really. I'm sorry." She stated softly.

"I'll will give you your divorce Scarlett, uncle Henry will handle it. You might be right that we hasted marriage to fast. But I would've stayed in that marriage to the end Scarlett, but I'm not sure I could love a child of captain Butler's and that wouldn't be fair would it?"

"Thank you Charles, you are a kind person, you deserve a gentle lady who loves you. I'm sorry I've been so mean to you."

Rhett looked up when they entered the parlour, his eyes alert and worried, he didn't ask of anything, he just stood up and helped Scarlett into the settee where he situated himself as closely to her as it was proper. She reached for his hand and he willingly took it.

"Uncle Henry will you handle the divorce papers?" Charles asked his uncle,

"If that's what you want Charles, but I don't like it or agree" the older man said.

"We both do uncle"

Before long the Hamiltons left, there wasn't really more to be said. Rhett would turn over a sum of money to Charles when the divorce was final, first, Charles had declined but Rhett had convinced him it was the right thing to do, if Charles wanted to start a new life. Urgently, he had asked Henry Hamilton to speed things up so he could marry Scarlett before the baby was due.

Alone in the parlour Rhett took Scarlett into his arms and kissed her passionately, breaking the kiss he looked deeply into her eyes;

"Soon you will be all mine Scarlett O'Hara. I can't wait and I love you, you little vixen."

"I love you too Rhett and I was so scared the whole time, that he would refuse to let me go."

"I would never have allowed him to take you away my love. My one" Rhett whispered.

Luckily they hadn't needed any of the arrangements he had made when Scarlett was asleep, and he was not sure he would ever tell her of his plans.

The End

Scarlett got pregnant in this story because I don't think she would have gotten her divorce from Charles easily, if she wasn't expecting Rhett's child. And I didn't want to write a story where Scarlett had to live with Charles when loving Rhett, I have already read such a story. It was not Charles, Frank or Ashley she was married to, but it would have been the same idea.


End file.
